wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Frostmourne (Warcraft III)
Frostmourne was the final battle between Prince Arthas Menethil and the dreadlord, Mal'Ganis. It was the climax of Arthas' pursuit of the dreadlord in his quest for vengeance against Mal'Ganis' acts against the people of Lordaeron. It would see Arthas taking up the accursed runeblade, Frostmourne at the expense of his old tutor and friend's life and drive his cold, hungry, and exhausted forces to certain death while using the cursed sword's power to vanquish Mal'Ganis' forces and eventually the dreadlord himself. While Arthas was in his search for the runeblade,the Alliance Captain bravely defended the Alliance base. It is not known what happen to him after the battle though he could have been killed in battle or by Arthas himself. Surrounded Muradin angrily confronts Arthas over his betrayal of the mercenaries and his lies to his men. Arthas coldly retorts that Muradin never saw what Mal'Ganis did to his homeland. Suddenly, the undead appear on all sides. Mal'Ganis calls out to Arthas and taunts him that the journey ends here with Arthas' doom. The Alliance troops rush to defend the base, however, both Arthas and Muradin know that they cannot win. Arthas asks Muradin to help him find the runeblade Frostmourne. The sword might given the edge they need to win this battle. Muradin, although hesistant, agrees. Arthas takes a small force of knights and riflemen with him, leaving the Captain behind to oversee the base's defenses. Arthas and the his men then enter a nearby Waygate which transports them to the vault of Frostmourne. Recovering Frostmourne Arthas and Muradin battle through a number of vicious creatures - both living and undead to reach the Frostmourne. Finally, they arrive at the entrance to Frostmourne's chamber, where they find a powerful undead Guardian and its minions blocking the way. The Guardian warns Arthas to turn back, but Arthas refuses and engages the Guardian in battle. After a long and difficult fight which leaves only Arthas and Muradin standing, the Guardian is defeated. In its dying moments, the Guardian again warns Arthas to turn back before it's tool late. Arthas asks the Guardian if it's still trying to protect the sword. The Guardian gives an ominous reply: It is trying to protect Arthas from the sword. Arthas ignores this warning and enters Frostmourne's chamber. Arthas and Muradin approach Frostmourne which is held on a frozen pedestal. Arthas goes to claim the sword, but Maradin notices an inscription on the pedestal: Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit. Muradin realizes the sword is cursed, but Arthas replies that he would bear any curse to save his people. Muradin tries one last time to reason with Arthas, telling him to forget his quest and go home. Arthas, however, will let nothing stop him from getting his revenge on Mal'Ganis. Arthas calls out to the spirits of the chamber and promises to pay any price if they will grant him the power to save his people. A sinister whisper answers and suddenly the pedestal explodes releasing Frostmourne. A piece of frozen shrapnel hits Muradin seemingly killing him. Arthas, completely unmoved by his friend's demise, tosses aside his paladin warhammer and picks up the blade. Arthas's Vengeance Arthas returns to his base where the Captain is desperately trying to hold off the undead. Arthas rallies his remaining men and leads a counterattack against Mal'Ganis. The Alliance forces storm Mal'Ganis's base, suffering many casualties. Frostmourne proves to be an incredibly powerful weapon and Arthas single-handedly slays countless undead with it. Finally, Arthas stands victorious over the ruins of Mal'Ganis's base. Mal'Ganis reveals himself to Arthas. The dreadlord compliments Arthas on claiming Frostmourne at the expense of his comrades' lives - just as the Dark Lord of the Dead foretold. Arthas declares that he hears only the voice of Frostmourne. Mal'Ganis replies that Arthas hears the voice of the Dark Lord, who speaks through Frostmourne. The dreadlord then mockingly asks what the Dark Lord tells Arthas now. Frostmourne's sinister whispering is heard again. Arthas replies that the Dark Lord tells him that the time for his vengeance has come. Mal'Ganis is shocked by this statement, but before he can grasp what is happening, Arthas vanquishes the dreadlord with one strike of Frostmourne. Having achieved his vengeance, Arthas abandons his remaining men and wanders off into the frozen wastelands of Northrend where he loses the rest of his sanity to Frostmourne's dark voice. Aftermath Although Arthas had achieved his victory over Mal'Ganis, he had sold his soul to the Lich King. Thus the Lich King gained his most powerful servant ever. Arthas became the first of the Lich King's Death Knights. Upon returning home, Arthas murdered his own father and allowed the Scourge to devour the rest of Lordaeron. Ultimately, Arthas's quest to save his people ended with their destruction by his own hand. The "Deaths" of Muradin and Mal'Ganis Although Muradin appeared to have been killed when Frostmourne was released, it has been recently revealed that he was only rendered unconscious. However, when Muradin awoke he had no recollection of what had happened or even who he was. It is unknown at this point whether Muradin will regain his memory. Likewise, Mal'Ganis was seemingly killed by Arthas. However, it has been recently revealed in Wrath of the Lich King that Mal'Ganis actually survived Arthas's attack. The dreadlord was weakened and forced into hiding. Mal'Ganis currently possess the body of Barean Westwind and is plotting to exact his revenge upon the Lich King. Category:Campaign chapters